fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Tries To Ride A Bike
Fred Tries to Ride a Bike '''is the 25th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 2, 2008. Description Fred borrows Kevin's new bike to try to teach himself how to ride. Transcript '''Fred: Hey, it's Fred! Well, as you can see behind me, I kind of stole-- well, no. I didn't steal it. I mean, I kinda just, you know, temporary borrowed it from Kevin. 'Cause Kevin got this hackin' cool bike a few days ago and his family was gone and he left his bike outside, so I'm just, you know, taking it for a while. I'll give it back, okay? So yeah. I'm just really excited because now I'm gonna be able to learn how to ride a bike! I mean, because you know, in movies and stuff, you always see cool kids riding bikes and it just makes you so jealous! So jealous that I might become violent! And when Fred becomes violent, just let me tell you: it is not pretty. It is not pretty at all. Oh, and also, the school play's opening night of this weekend. So I'm really excited! (puts the camera facing the bike for a few seconds and puts it back up) Fred: I'm actually kind of scared to ride Kevin's bike, because you know, Kevin's really fat, and he rides his bike a lot, so maybe it's just, like, down to the point where it'll just break! But whatever, I'm still going to ride it because I just wanna be cool like all those kids in the movies. Before you ever ride a bike, you have to put on safety equipment. ("Watch How I Do This" music plays) (Fred puts on knee pads, shakes his head to look cool, and then puts safety glasses on) Fred: The reason why I have these glasses on is because if I didn't, and I fell off the bike and a stick went into my eye and touched by brain, I'd die! ("Watch How I Do This" music stops) (screen cuts to Fred on the bike) Fred: Okay, let's try this out! (starts riding, falls down) Aah, (brings his fists down on the grass) I'm so mad right now! Now my underwear is all bunched up together! (fixes his pants) (screen cuts to Fred standing up) Fred: (angrily) That really frickin' hurt! And gosh, I'm not even gonna try again because I'm so mad! (softly) Okay. I'll try it one more time. I'm just gonna try to keep my balance so I don't fall over and maybe it ill work. You never know, anything might work! (screen cuts to Fred after he went on the bike) Fred: Here I go! (starts riding) Oh my gosh, it's actually working! (bumps on the side of the slide, and he falls off of the bike) Oww! Frickin'! (screen cuts to Fred standing up) Fred: (angrily) I hackin' frickin' hate this bike! (throws the bike on the wooden stairs) GOSH!! (worried) Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! (checks the bike, relieved) Okay. I just checked and I did not break the bike. But there was some dog poop on the bike, so, um, hopefully, Kevin dosen't realize that when he gets the bike back. You know what I just realized? These glasses are almost as big as my grandma's glasses. My grandma's glasses are this big. My grandma told me that she's really hip and she's really in-style with all the other senior citizens. I mean, she even has an afro and that's what all the senior citizens are doing these days. Oh, and also, my grandma and my mom have been talking about how "the economy is crashing" or something really stupid like that. And they're all like worried that we're gonna go into the Great Depression or something really stupid like that, and I mean, they should just realize that we should all just sit back and relax and let the president take care of it, because he'll take care of it. Just wait and see. I mean, presidents do that kind of stuff, it's their duty. (screen cuts to Fred under the swingset) Fred: (sighs, takes off the glasses and maybe the knee pads, sings) Why can't I just learn how to ride a bike... (stops singing when he hears Kevin) Kevin: (offscreen) Oh my gosh, Fred! What are you doing with my bike? I've been looking for that everywhere! Fred: Stop freaking out, Kevin! I was just temporary borrowing your bike, seriously! Kevin: (offscreen) You'll give me that bike RIGHT now, Fred, if you know what's good for you! Fred: Okay, Kevin! Don't freak out! Gosh, I'm gonna go but I'm never gonna come back, okay? Never! (runs offscreen) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Gosh, Kevin is always so mean for some reason and all I was doing was temporarily borrowing his brand new bike, seriously. And he gets all worked up and all mad as if I'm stealing something, and I would never steal anything. I mean, I'm just such a good person. Oh, and also at school, they're starting to get the names that people who wanna run for kindergarten president, and I think I might run. 'Cause I just really wanna make a difference in school! And also it ill give me a lot of popularity. (laughs) Okay. Well, I have to go, because I'm gonna go try on my self-made tree costume. Peace out, home dawg! (screen cuts to Fred with branches and leaves taped on himself) Fred: I'm not even a human anymore. I'm a real tree, swaying in the wind. (shakes himself, pretending that the tree was blown by the wind) Uh! (MUSIC: From the album Smoke N Blaze, available now! "Watch How I Do This" Performed by Kev Blaze Ft. Krayzie Bone From the album Smoke N Blaze, available now! © 2008 Blue Image Entertainment www.KevBlaze.com) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) If I run for president, you better vote for me! (FredFigglehorn.com) (youtube.com/FRED) (Subscribe!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Kevin (voice only) Category:Videos